Pavlov's House (level)
"Pavlov's House" is the nineteenth mission in Call of Duty. The player must support Pavlov and his squad in the recapturing of an apartment building that is ideal for artillery spotters. The following sections are a walkthrough. Characters *Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) *Pavlov *Kovalenko Getting Started The player will spawn in a room with a small medikit, a medium medikit, a large medikit, and a grenade box. Go forward and the player will meet Pavlov. The player must remember to keep his head down. pavspawn.png|Spawn Sniping the Snipers At the end of the trench, Pavlov will stop and order a fellow soldier (because he is the fastest), to run around. Grab the scoped gun near the dead soldier. There is no specific order for the snipers that come out. However if the player pokes his/her head too high or miss too much, the snipers will notice the player and start attacking. If the player is seriously injured, there's a large medikit near a dead soldier. pavrifle.png|Sniper rifle and large medikit Taking Over the House After the last sniper has been taken out, Pavlov tells everyone to run as German bombers have zero'ed in on the player's position. Move fast or the bombers will kill the player. Image:pavrun.png|Run! Image:pavleft.png|Go here and snipe Image:pavback.png|Go in from the back of the building Stay on the scoped rifle at the moment. As the player nears the house, they will get attacked by the enemy heavily. Try to take out the troops on the left without getting the MG42's attention. When they stop coming on the left, go to the left and clear enemy troops on the first floor. Allies will come in. Clear the basement first as it is usually overlooked and contains a few enemies. After clearing the basement and first floor, clear the remaining floors slowly and one by one. Meet Pavlov on the fourth floor when you have finished. Tank Destroying When the player meets Pavlov, he'll say that his troops have set up two anti-tank rifles on the second and third floor. One is facing the front and is on the second floor while the other is facing the back and is on the third floor. A Panzer IV tank will come in from the front first, so take it out. Another one will come in from the back. When they're both destroyed, the next objective will appear; defend the house until reinforcements arrive.The anti tank rifles cannot be seen in veteran mode. Defending the House This is going to be a major pain. The player has four minutes to hold off a German invasion. While this may not sound long, the sheer amount of troops coming in may be overwhelming and with their winter white uniforms and helmets they may be tougher to see than the ones wearing grey. What the player has: * Three MG42s on the first floor; two at the front and one in the back. * Two grenade boxes on the first floor, near one of the front MG42s. The second is near the anti-tank rifle on the third floor. * Two anti-tank rifles; one is on the front of the second floor, near the dented hallway. The second is on the third floor, to the right of where you come in using the staircase from the second floor. pavsweetspot.png|The sweet spot Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 6.png|Floor 1 to Basement Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 5.png|Floor 1 to 2 pavmg3grenbox.png|Floor 1 to 2 Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 1.png|Floor 2 to 3 Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 2.png|Floor 2 to 3 Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 3.png|Floor 3 to 4 Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 4.png|Floor 3 to 4 Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 7.png|2nd floor anti-tank rifle Soldiers in pavlov's house call of duty 8.png|3rd floor anti-tank rifle pavmg1.png|Back MG42 pavmg2.png|Front MG42 #1 pavmg3grenbox.png|Front MG42 #2 and a grenade box pavcrack.png|The crack where you can throw grenades from the second floor to the first pavexit.png|Exit Weapon Loadout Transcript Video Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels